The present invention involves a device for audiovisual presentation of sound and images, particularly for advertising purposes, with a memory unit and a monitor for displaying image information from the memory unit.
Audiovisual presentations are a familiar use of monitors or displays that are available in the form of CRTs, or increasingly flat monitors, primarily LCD and TFT flat monitors. Monitors are used, for example, to present advertising offers in stores, at exhibitions, and in public transportation. These monitors are usually positioned in a stationary manner at the location, and supplied with sound and image material from a video player or a DVD player. This video information is usually displayed on the monitor without a change in the configuration as recorded on the data medium. This widely disseminated type of presentation has lost a great deal of its attractiveness through many years of unchanged usage, not least because the use of television in the home has accustomed the addressed public to this type of presentation; in other words, such presentations usually no longer attract any particular degree of attention.
Thus there exists a need for an audiovisual presentation device that is appropriate for attracting attention from both technical audiences and consumers with regard to advertising offers.